The real world
by Makorra123
Summary: Korra must face the hardest challenge yet high school. In order to keep track of school Korra writes in a diary. New friends, new problems,a new enemy, and a new love.Makorra, Irosami, and single Bolin.
1. Chapter 1

The Real World

_The truth is, everyone you meet is going to hurt you, intentionally or not. You just got to find the one worth the pain._

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is my first day at the oh so great Republic City Junior & Senior High. Pema bought me this diary so I could record my thoughts of high school. At first I wanted to laugh at her face and tell her I don't stuff girly junk like that but I didn't want to hurt the lady. Anyway I'm excited and nervous at the same time. Sure I was well educated by the White Lotus but the thought of more learning made knots inside my stomach._

_Tenzin thought that I should be around people my age not children or middle aged people. But I just thought it was to get me out of the temple. I'm so scared because I read one of Jinora's books and found out in high school that you end up in this thing called a clique. And according to that book people judge you by what you wear or how much money you own. I thought it was really shallow and cold. But Tenzin said I should try to fit in._

_Tenzin also informed me about keeping my identity as the Avatar a secret and if I get into any situation which would need me to use my bending is to use water. I complained to Tenzin about that stating that I would most prefer fire but he said that people would question why there was a firebender in the South Pole. I secretly missed my home, my parents, and Katara. I'm going to be strong though and show no emotion._

_Here I am at 5:30 in the morning I could go on and on but I would rather get dressed now instead of Tenzin giving me a boring lecture on waking up early._

_See ya, _

_Korra _

Since when did Avatar Korra be scared of meeting people? Since when did she be scared of anything. Korra put her diary back into the floorboards and went to the dresser filled with clothes Pema provided her. _All these clothes aren't me if I wear these I'll look like a dandelion, _she thought to herself. _I guess I don't have a choice. _She looked through the various colors of pastels and finally settling on a pale rose top and white linen shorts combo that made her look like a raspberry sundae. _Good enough to eat, _she thought. And finished it off with black flats.

"Korra! Where are you? You're going to be late for your first day." Yelled an angry Tenzin outside the door.

"I'm coming Tenzin. Weren't you those saying an airbender needs to be patient?" Korra asked in an sarcastic manner.

"Don't sass me young lady."

"I'm just kidding Tenzin relax. I'll be out in a minute."

Korra went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. There stood Korra not Avatar Korra whom every boy wanted and every girl wanted to be, but just a tan, slender, beautiful Korra. _I hate having my hair down,_ Korra thought. She pulled out one of the drawers to reveal many earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and rings. Korra hated all those little accessories. She looked through the hair section and found a black hair tie and a matching pale rose ribbon. _Oh, how ironic, _she thought.

Korra pulled out a brush and started brushing her silky brown hair back starting to form a ponytail. Satisfied she tied her hair back with the black hair tie and tied the ribbon on top to conceal the band. Korra fixed her bangs and went out the door to the eating area.

"Good morning Korra." greeted Pema holding Rohan in the kitchen

"Good morning Pema. Master Tenzin." she bowed at Tenzin and sat down and started to gulp down some cereal.

"So Korra, since today is your first day I will accompany you." said Tenzin looking over the newspaper.

"Sounds good to me. What are you waiting for Tenzin? Let's go!" Korra was by the door already when Pema stopped her.

"Korra wait here. I have something for you." Pema approached Korra revealing a medium sized black bag with purple straps on it and little zippers on the sides. It also had little designs of what looked like snowflakes on the bag. She also revealed a thin rectangular device with a sapphire case on the outside.

"Um, I would thank you but I don't know what these things are." Said Korra looking quizzically at the two objects.

The middle aged woman started laughing and then began speaking. "Korra honey this is a purse, I figured since you're a senior your old enough to use a bag instead of a backpack. And this is a cell phone you can use it to call or text people whenever you want. But not at school, you'll get into trouble."

"Oh why thanks Pema."

"Wait one more thing." Pema pulled out something from her pocket. "Here are a couple of yuans use them to buy food when it's lunch. Bye sweetie."

"Thanks. Bye Pema."

Korra hugged Pema and waited for Tenzin outside.

LoK

Korra sat on the on chair impatiently tapping her foot. She and Tenzin appeared to be in the principle's office according to the door. A man with dark skin and hair opened the door.

"Welcome Councilmen Tenzin and ahh you must be my new student. Please tell me what's your name dear?"

"My name is Kara Suzuki, sir." Korra said and bowed respectfully.

"Good morning Miss Suzuki. I'm Principle Noatak and here's your schedule. Congratulations it looks like you got a lot of AP classes too." he said handing Korra a white piece of paper.

Korra looked through the paper it saying:

7:55 - 8:15 Homeroom - room 358

8:20 - 9:09 Period 1 AP Calculus - room 362

9:13 - 10:02 Period 2 World History - room 352

10:02 - 10:12 Break

10:16 - 11:05 Period 3 Studyhall - room 215

11:09 - 11:58 Period 4 Biology - room 369

12:02 - 12:51 Period 5 Trigonometry - room 354

12:51 - 1:24 Lunch - cafeteria

1:28 - 2:17 Period 6 AP Chemistry - room 410

2:21 - 3:10 Period 7 AP Chinese Literature - room 366

3:10 - 3:30 Homeroom - room 358

_Wow, _Korra thought to herself.

"I hope you have a great first day miss Suzuki. Oh, before I forget since you're a senior all of your classes are on the east wing." Principle Noatak excited out of the room leaving just Tenzin and Korra.

"Ok Korra I'm leaving now. When school ends go back to the island. Got that?"

"Yes now go home Tenzin." Korra said opening the door.

When Korra opened the door it looked like a zoo. People were scattered everywhere but Korra still managed to hold on to her bag and schedule. Korra made her way to the east wing. She was about to go to room 358 when someone knocked her down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." the voice said. Korra looked up seeing a boy with a pair of emerald green eyes and curly hair.

"It's fine I should've watched where I was going." Korra said slightly blushing.

"Hey, I'm Bolin since your heading towards the east wing I'm guessing you're a senior?"

"Yep oh, and I'm Kor- I mean Kara."

"Hey you're pretty where are you from Kara?"

"Oh, from the South Pole."

"Oh, you're the new girl I heard of. I'm a junior and since seniors and juniors have the same lunch time why don't you sit with me at lunch? I'll introduce you to my friends. They'll love you." Bolin asked giving puppy dog eyes.

Korra giggled.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks."

"No problem hey can I have your number?" said Bolin pulling out his phone.

"Sure hang on." _I don't even know my own number I just got a phone today,_ Korra thought. She opened her bag and pulled out the sleek and shiny material. It still looked new.

"Wow. Nice phone my friend Asami has the same one."

"Cool." she replied. They switched phones and added each other as contacts.

"Thanks Bolin."

"No problem. Before I forget my brother Mako's a senior maybe you'll see him."

"Ok I'll keep an eye out for him."

Korra turned to got and couldn't help but smile because she made a new friend.

**So what'd you guys think. I apologies because Korra's a little OOC. But review I'll try to upload tomorrow! **


	2. Chapter 2

The real world

_The person who loves you is not the person who sees you every day but, the person who looks for you every day._

Korra just finished 1 Period AP Calculus. _Ugh, that class was so boring, _she thought to herself._ It's ok Korra pull yourself together just a couple more classes until lunch, you can survive this._ Korra relaxed a bit and headed room 352 World History. Korra walked into the classroom and all eyes were on her. She could hear people mumbling about how pretty she is or the fact that she's just standing there looking like an idiot.

The teacher looked up from her desk and smiled. "Ah, you must be my new transfer student. Please introduce yourself dear, we don't bite."

"Um, my name is Kara Suzuki. I moved here from the South Pole." Korra looked around the room seeing the envious looks in some girls eyes and some boys drooling at her. Korra looked away at the site and sat down by a boy with brown hair an black glasses. _What do you know, _she thought._ A real life nerd, they do exist. I thought they were only in books._

"Hello everyone my name is Miss Yao, I will be your World History teacher for the rest of the year. Now please note, I do give homework and not a lot. Now let's start. For the next couple weeks we will be talking about the 100 Year War. I want a complete summary about it. If you have one raise your hand."

Korra looked around no one raised there hand. She even heard someone whisper that they don't even know anything about the War. _I guess this is where the Avatar knowledge kicks in. Here goes nothing._ Korra raised her hand and Miss Yao smiled.

" Yes, Kara do you have a complete summary about the war?"

"In fact I do. After Avatar Roku died Firelord Sozin decided to launch his attack against the world, upon the arrival of Sozin's comet. The Fire Nation was able to get a strong foothold on the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation was able to get a hold of the Southern Water Tribe but not the Northern. Firelord Sozin was smart enough to know the next Avatar would be born into the Air Nomads, so he destroyed all for air temples. Avatar Aang was discovered trapped in an iceberg by Katara and Sokka. Princess Azula infiltrated Ba Sing Se and eventually conquered it and believing Avatar Aang has died. Making the rest of the world believe he's dead. After Avatar Aang learned water and earth he and Team Avatar planned an invasion on the Fire Nation capitol on the Day of Black Sun. On the Day of Black Sun a solar eclipse happens where firebenders loses their bending for 8 minutes. However, it failed but not for all people. General Iroh broke out of his cell and escaped and Firelord Zuko defied his father and joined Team Avatar. On the day of Sozin's comet Avatar Aang defeated Firelord Ozai and Firelord Zuko defeated Princess Azula. The order of The White Lotus was revealed and took back the Earth Kingdom. Zuko became Firelord and he and Avatar Aang declared a new era of peace and love."

_Wow, I guess those White Lotus lessons paid off, _Korra thought as she sat back down. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her. _What did I say something wrong_, she thought.

"Wow, Kara that's probably the best summary I've ever heard. Great job!" Exclaimed Miss Yao.

"Thanks."

To Korra all the other classes flew by and it was finally lunch. Korra picked up her bag and made a beeline to the cafeteria. When she walked in she waited in line and bought a salad and some leeche juice. She scanned the place for Bolin. _Ugh if only I paid attention to what he was wearing this would be easier._

"Hey Kara over here!"

She turned around to find Bolin sitting by a girl with jet black hair and jade colored eyes.

"Hey Bolin." Korra said sitting down.

"Hey Kara I want you to meet Asami." said Bolin gesturing to Asami.

"Nice to meet you Kara. I like your outfit by the way. A lot of people like to mix and match outfits, but it's finally nice to see someone who matches their clothes." said the other girl smiling.

Korra got a good look at what she was wearing. She wore a white tee shirt with red shorts, white strapped wedges, and a brown bag.

"Nice to meet you too, Asami and thanks I like your's too."

_I actually hate my outfit. Once Pema and I go something I'll buy something that'll won't make me look like a sissy flower, _Korra thought.

"Hey where's Mako?" Bolin asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since 2 Period." Asami answered sipping her water.

"Oh, there he is." said Bolin.

Korra turned around saw a boy with a black cardigan on with a red shirt underneath and a red scarf on top, dark skinny jeans, and black shoes. She also noticed that he had spiky hair and golden eyes.

_Gees why is everyone obsessed with the color red, _Korra thought to herself. _But that Mako is kind of cute_.

"Hey Bo. Hey Asami." said Mako sitting down opening a brown paper bag appearing to be his lunch.

Mako looked up and said:

"Who the hell are you?"

"Um nice to meet you too?" Korra said taking a bite on some lettuce from her salad.

"Mako would it kill you to be nice? This is Kara she's new here." said Bolin smiling at Korra.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Korra said taking out her hand waiting for him to shake it.

"Yeah whatever just leave me alone." said Mako not shaking her hand.

_Talk about a nice first impression. He's such a second class jerk, _Korra thought.

"Is he always like this?" Korra whispered to Bolin.

"Yeah sometimes, but don't worry he'll grow on you." Bolin said trying to reassure Korra.

Asami noticed the tension at the table and felt bad so started talking.

"So Kara where are you from?"

"Oh, the South Pole."

"Really! That's neat. Are you a bender?"

It killed Korra to not say that she's the avatar but she imagined the look on Tenzin's face if he found out she told someone her secret. _He would probably turn 30 and shades of red, _she thought.

"I'm actually a water bender." Korra said.

"That's cool. So where do you live now?"

"I live on Air Temple Island. My parents are really good friends with Councilman Tenzin."

"Good, for a second there I thought you were a air acolyte in training." said Bolin smiling.

Asami glared at Bolin before she started talking.

"So Kara are you a senior?"

"Yeah."

"Me too that's great!" exclaimed Asami.

"Hey Kara can I have your number? Bolin told me we have the exact same phone."

_Why does everyone love their phones so much it's not like their phones were the ones that gave birth to them, _Korra thought.

"Sure hold on." Korra went through her purse on found her phone and they exchanged numbers. Korra noticed that the whole time Mako hasn't even said a word to her. He's been ignoring her the whole time. _Fine two can play that game._

"So Kara let me see your schedule. I want to see if we have any classes together." said Asami taking out her schedule.

"Okay hold on." Korra pulled out her schedule and handed it to Asami.

"Wow Korra you have a lot of AP classes that's really good."

"Thanks."

"It looks like we have fourth and sixth together."

"That's cool." Korra responded taking back her schedule.

The bell rung and everyone scattered around the cafeteria.

"Bye Kara. See ya tomorrow at lunch." said Bolin facing Korra

"I can sit here again tomorrow?" asked Korra with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah of course you can. You can sit here everyday."

"Wow. Thanks Bolin!" said Korra hugging Bolin.

Bolin laughed and returned the hug.

"Come on Kara we can go down to AP Chemistry together since we're in the same class."

"Sure."

Korra threw away her food and took one last look at Mako to only find that he was staring back at her. Korra turned away blushing and went out the door with Asami in tow.

**Nice chapter? Sorry if there are any punctuation errors I'm still working on my comas. So review or don't it's your life.**


	3. Chapter 3

The real world

_Anyone can make you happy by doing something special. But only someone special can make you happy without doing anything extraordinary._

To Korra the rest of the day flew by. She was in her room finishing the last problem of her trigonometry homework when her phone started ringing. _Agni I still don't know how to work this thing, _Korra thought. It took several minutes for Korra to finally figure out how to find messages. There was a new text from Asami.

_Hey Kara, I was wondering if your not busy on Saturday you and I could go shopping and grab some noodles after?_

Korra wasn't really a big fan of shopping but she defiantly needed to update her wardrobe since most of her clothes there were mainly pastels. It took about 10 minutes for Korra to learn to text Asami back and texted.

_Sounds good Asami. _Korra replied.

It was only about 30 seconds until Asami texted her back. Korra felt embarrassed that she took more than 10 minutes texting Asami.

_Cool, I'll pick you up at the island around 11. See ya in school tom!_

It came into Korra's mind that it was only Monday. _It's okay Korra just four more days you can handle it. _Korra pulled out her diary and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_The first day wasn't completely bad. I made three potential friends that if you include Mako. Today a lot of people asked me for my number but I just gave my phone to one of them then next thing you know they start passing it on. I read my contacts today and I got over 40 numbers. Wow. Imagine if they knew I was the Avatar, the majority of the school would want my number._

_The lessons we learned today was pretty easy. I finished my homework in a flash. But something's been on my mind lately Mako. Sure he's been a jerk to me today, but I can't get him out of my head. I know I sound crazy but I think there's much more to Mako than what everyone else thinks. I'm making a vow right here, right now. That I will peel back those layers in Mako and I will find his true self. Wow. I sound like Bella in Twilight. Ok not the point, but when he looked at me today at lunch I felt something I never felt before and I'm going to find out._

_Tenzin said I should get my head out of the clouds and get my head in the game. By which he meant airbending and getting good grades in school. Thanks Tenzin, not. Well I should probably get back to sleep. _

_I just want to finish this entry with something one of my teachers said in class today. It sounded interesting to me so I wrote it down in my notebook and now I'm writing it here._

_It's just not what you have been through in your life that defines you; it's how you got through it makes you the person you are._

_Love,_

_Korra_

_LoK_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Korra woke up only to turn the alarm off an go back to sleep.

"Korra get down here! You're going to be late!" a loud feminine voice called outside the door.

"Five more minutes." Korra lazily said.

"Don't make me get the kids to come wake you up!"

And with those words Korra bolted up lightning fast.

"Okay Pema I'm up."

"Good, now hurry up."

Korra heard footsteps fading and went to her wardrobe. She opened it up and was greeted by the various articles of clothing colored in pastel. _I can't wait until I go shopping with Asami, then I can burn all of you, _she thought angrily. _Hmm maybe I should wear something more comfortable?_

Korra lazily put on a comfy white knitted sweater, red skinny jeans, and brown leather boots. She went to the bathroom and combed her hair. _I'm going to regret this later but I'll leave it down today, _she thought as she put the comb down. She pulled out the drawer with all the fancy trinkets and pulled out a silver locket with a water tribe symbol on the outside and a picture of her parents and Katara on the inside. _I miss you guys a lot, _she thought as she put the locket over her neck.

Korra grabbed her bag and headed to the dining area and was greeted by Ikki as she sat down.

"Hi Korra! You look pretty? Did you dress up for your firebending boyfriend? Can I borrow your clothes? Jinora says they probably won't fit, but if I drink a lot of leeche juice I'll be fat and grow into your clothes."

"I am not fat! Hey who told you about Mako. No change that how do you know about Mako?"

"I heard you talking to yourself about him."

"Wait, you were spying on me? Ikki!"

"What I was bored and I happened to run along your bedroom."

"Sure you did. But don't do that again or I'll tell Tenzin you brought 7 cans of leeche juice to your room last night. Deal?" Korra asked holding out her hand.

"Deal." Ikki said shaking the other girl's hand.

"Good and by the way Mako is not my boyfriend."

Ikki started laughing as she left the room. As soon as she got done finishing her toast she went into the kitchen and put her dirty dishes in the sink.

"Bye Pema I'm leaving. Where's Tenzin?" Korra said grabbing her bag and putting it over her shoulder.

"Bye sweetie. He's at a council meeting. Here are some yuans for lunch today." said Pema drying a plate.

"Thanks Pema bye."

LoK

Korra walked through the double doors and walked down the corridors filled with people. Korra felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around quickly only noticing that it was Bolin who was on the floor rubbing his eye.

"Hey Bolin. Sorry about that, my bad. You kind of scared me there."

"Oh, it's fine Kara. I guess we're even now since I knocked you down yesterday. Agni, if you weren't a waterbender you would probably be a hairbender. You know since when you turned around your hair scratched my cornea."

"Oh my spirits, Bolin do you need me to take to the nurse? I'm such an idiot." Korra said helping him up and putting her hand on his shoulder making him blush. Korra noticed him blush and took her hand off blushing more.

"No, don't worry Kara I'm a big boy I've been through worse." Bolin said smiling, trying to reassure her.

"Ok but I'll walk you to your next class, it's the least I could do for whacking you like that." Korra said picking up some of the papers he dropped and giving them back to him.

"Thanks. I'd like that."

Korra went with Bolin down the south wing. She noticed some girls glaring at her. Korra ignored it until some bold girl decided to confront her. Bolin and Korra stopped in their tracks.

"Can I help you?" Korra asked raising a brow.

"Nice wig Kara. What's it made from?" the girl asked snickering.

_Oh shit she's getting it. Then she remembered Tenzin's voice. Try not to get into any trouble in school Korra,_ she thought. Then she thought of another comeback.

"Your mom's chest hair." Korra said grabbing Bolin's arm and dragging him forward.

Korra looked behind and smirked when she saw the girl's face.

"You does that bitch think she is? She's such a skankster." Korra asked as they stopped in front of the door Bolin was suppose to be at.

Bolin laughed at her last comment and said.

"Don't worry Kara she's probably just jealous of how pretty you are."

Korra blushed. "You think I'm pretty?"

Bolin realized what he just said and blushed.

"Of course I do look at you you're beautiful." he said gesturing to her upper torso.

"Thanks Bolin. You really know how to make a girl feel special." Without thinking Korra leaned up and kissed his cheek. Bolin blushed even more.

"Bye Bolin. See you at lunch." Korra said going the opposite direction.

"Yeah bye." Bolin couldn't stop but feel the cheek she kissed.

**Golly that took a while to write. Sorry no Makorra in this chapter. But Mako will make an appearance in the next. Thanks for reading and feel free to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The real world

_It's all about falling in love with yourself and sharing that love with someone that appreciates you, rather than just looking for love._

Korra just finished writing the last of her Trigonometry notes. Sure she excelled at it, but she just wanted to make sure she had help just in case. The bell rang and Korra closed her notebook and went back out and put it in her locker. _Great now it's time for lunch, oh joy, _she thought to herself sarcastically. _I hope Bolin didn't take the kiss the wrong way I don't want things to get awkward between us, especially since Mako's there. Oh, shit Mako's there! _Korra made a left and went to the direction of the cafeteria. Once she got her food she didn't see Bolin so she just sat at an empty table and ate.

_Hmm, I wonder where Bolin is, _she thought to herself looking around the big room trying to spot the earthbender. Korra looked up at the clock and realized she ate rather fast, she still had 30 minutes until the next period. Reluctantly she pulled out a book from her bag and flipped to the first page. She made it all the way to the third page when she heard someone call her name.

"Kara! Kara! There you are."

Korra recognized the voice it sounded like Bolin. Korra closed her book and turned around and saw Bolin jogging towards her.

"Hey Bolin where were you?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had to finish a test." Bolin said while sitting down next to her.

"Oh, where's Mako and Asami.?"

"They're outside the school having lunch, you know since there together." Bolin said eating one of her leftover strawberries.

Korra's world came crashing down. _I should've known they were together. Well, at least they're not the type of couple that shows PDA._

"They're together? Bolin, why didn't you tell me before?" Korra asked looking at him.

"Oh, I thought you wouldn't really care since Mako was a jerk to you anyway."

Ironically the couple came through the doors hand in hand. _Oh, I guess they're the type of PDA couple. Of course Mako's handsome and Asami's beautiful of course they're together, _she thought as she reopened her book.

"Hey are you ok?" Bolin asked with a look of worry on his face.

It touched Korra that Bolin cared. It was pretty obvious that he had feelings for Korra, but Korra didn't want to lead him on when she had feelings for Mako.

"Look Bolin I-."

"Hey guys. What'd we miss?" Asami asks clinging to Mako's side.

"Oh, nothing just eating some food, usual." Korra says trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, ok. I have great news Mako and I are back together!" Exclaimed Asami kissing Mako's cheek.

_Oh, joy, _Korra thought looking away.

"Congratulations you two!" Korra lied through her mouth. _What __kind of Avatar am I? I can't be obsessing over some guy, I have better things to do. I'll have to ask Bolin about their so called relationship later._

"So Kara are you excited about Saturday?" Asami asked taking a seat across Bolin.

"Of course I am all those clothes that were provide to me were mainly pastels." Korra said making a gagging face that made Asami chuckle.

"Well don't worry I think we'll find something that suits you."

"So Kara how are you liking the school so far?" Bolin asked looking over at Korra.

"Oh, it's great especially the teachers."

"That's good. Anything else." Bolin asked raising an eyebrow.

"How could I possibly forget meeting the wonderful Bolin!"

"Please continue I love being complimented."

Mako just rolled his eyes and put his arm around Asami's shoulders. Korra noticed that and reopened her book pretending to read.

"Oh, let's play a game." Asami said.

Everyone looked up at her with confused looks.

"What since Kara's new here we should get to know her better. So here are the rules I ask questions and we go around the table and answer. And before you object Mako you're apart of this table so you have to play." Asami glared at Mako and he finally gave in.

"Fine I'll play."

"Great, let's play. It goes me, Bolin, Kara, and Mako. Favorite color? Mines purple. Bolin."

"Green."

"Blue."

"Red." Mako said rolling his eyes.

"Favorite food. Egg custard tarts."

"Dumplings."

"Noodles."

"Um I don't know. Fire flakes?"

"Great enthusiasm Mako. Least favorite food? Seal jerky."

"Salad."

"Sushi."

"Whoa whoa wait a second, Kara you hate sushi? You're from the South Pole isn't like there fish everywhere?" Asami asked having a confused look on her face.

"I don't hate fish, I just don't like it raw and cold. And I have this thing with wasabi."

"Well, what are you waiting for woman? Tell us the story." Bolin said trying to speed it up.

"I was going to tell it until I was rudely interrupted. Korra glared at Bolin before she started speaking. I was twelve when we went to this sushi place. I thought the wasabi was mint ice cream so I got this big spoon and ate a very large scoop. And my tongue started burning like crazy, it took 2 glasses of water for it to stop."

After Korra finished Bolin burst into laughter and soon everyone else did.

"So let me get this straight you thought the wasabi was ice cream?" Mako asked laughing.

"What it looked like ice cream." Korra protested. _I never saw him smile before, _she thought.

Korra looked at Mako and smiled and to her surprise he smiled back.

"Woo, Kara that was funny." Bolin said pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Ok Bolin I get it, it's funny you can stop laughing now." Korra said a frown on her face.

"No, I can't Kara. It's too funny." Bolin said still laughing.

"Bolin, I'm serious stop." Korra said, her voice rising.

But Bolin didn't stop. Even Mako couldn't stop him from laughing.

"Bo, that's enough, it wasn't even that funny." Mako said glaring at his brother with his arms crossed.

Again Bolin didn't stop. Korra got mad, she couldn't take it anymore.

Korra's hand were flaming. Mako noticed it and his eyes widen at the sight. Soon enough Asami noticed too. And Bolin stopped laughing.

"Kara are you firebending?" Korra looked at her fists and extinguished the flames._ Oh, shit, _she thought. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. Luckily for her no one was, just the whole table she was sitting at.

Korra smiled. "Ok I can explain."

Korra was interrupted by Bolin. "You're, you're the Avatar. Oh, my spirits I'm having lunch with the avatar!" Bolin was interrupted by Korra who put a hand over his mouth.

"Bolin shut up I can't let anyone know I'm the avatar." Korra said removing her hand.

"Kara can you explain to us now." Mako said glaring at her.

Korra scowled, but then laughed awkwardly. "Okay first things first my name's not Kara it's Korra, I just go by Kara when I'm out in public. Secondly, the real reason I'm here is because I'm training airbending with Tenzin at the island. It was true that I lived in the South Pole, but I didn't live with my parents. I lived at the White Lotus Compound any questions?" Korra asked.

Everyone just stared at her, their faces in awe.

"Ok how about this. You guys all come to the island and I'll tell you everything and you can ask me anything. But, don't tell anyone that I'm the avatar okay? Oh, and when you come over don't let Tenzin know you guys now."

"Okay. Korra I'm really glad you shared it with us. I'll see you there later." Asami said snapping out of her trance and smiling at Korra.

"Mako sweetie stop it." Asami said shaking her boyfriend. Mako snapped back into reality along with his brother.

"You guys can't tell anyone got it?" Korra asked looking at each and everyone of them.

Mako muttered an ok, Bolin nodded, and Asami winked indicating her secrets safe with her. The bell rung showing that lunch was over. And everyone scattered to leave the cafeteria.

_This is going to be a long day, _she thought as she headed towards her next class.

**Sorry if it's bad. I was in a hurry. Don't worry Mako and Korra will eventually end up together. So I need some ideas on the next chapter. Post what you think should happen. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. It makes my day!**

**~Paige~**


	5. Chapter 5

The real world

_Love can be the biggest strength of the weakest people, and it can be the biggest weaknesses of the strongest people._

**Before I start I want to thank everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. Enjoy this chapter!**

After Korra finished school she went back to Air Temple Island. Korra went to her room and shut the door behind her. _I wonder if they're even coming, _she thought to herself while doing her homework. _I know Asami will, but I don't know about Mako and Bolin._ After she finished her homework she changed into a navy blue velour tracksuit with black converses and put her hair into a ponytail. She closed up all her book, notebooks, and binders and put them back into her bag.

A few minutes after, her phone vibrated. Korra pulled her phone out of the hoodie pocket and read a new text from Asami.

_Sorry I'm late, had to pick up Mako and Bolin. Be there in 5._

Korra read the text aloud and went outside near the training gates and waited for her friends to arrive by the stairs. A few minutes later she heard soft voices from below. Mostly Bolin complaining about how long the stairs were and Mako saying shut up a few times and Asami saying quiet you'll wake up the monks. Korra chuckled at Asami's comment. And put her hands in her pocket as she watched them walk up.

"Hey Kara or should I call you Avatar Korra?" Bolin asked smirking at Korra.

"Bolin shut up someone might hear you and I won't be there to help you get out of jail once they find out you've been blabbering about my secret nonstop." Korra said crossing her arms.

"Chillax Korra I was only kidding. Don't be a Mako." Bolin said smirking.

Korra snickered at the last part and Asami kissed her boyfriend's cheek. Korra watched as they all acted lovey dovey together. The thought made Korra want to gag.

"Come on guys, I know a place where we can talk in private." Korra gestured for everyone to follow and lead the way. Korra led them to the a cliff with an amazing view of the Yue Bay and an amazing view of the sunset. Korra watched as all of their faces went in awe.

"It's beautiful up here. Isn't it?" Korra asked.

"Yeah it's amazing." Asami replied as she cuddled closer to Mako. Once again Korra watched an turned away.

"So where should we start?" Korra said as she sat down letting her feet dangle off the edge of the cliff.

"Oh, I have a question your highness." Bolin said waving his arms in the air as he sat down next to her.

"Bolin I'm the avatar not the Firelord. But go on." Korra said gesturing for him to go on.

"Ok since you're the Avatar shouldn't you be able to bend all four elements not three?"

The question caught Korra off guard, she was surprised by his question. Korra sighed before answering.

"Water, fire, and earth come easily to me but air doesn't. Tenzin said the element opposite of the Avatar's personality won't come as easily to me."

"Oh, I get it now. Asami it's your turn." Bolin said gesturing for her to speak.

"Okay since you're the Avatar and stuff why are you going to high school? Don't you have more important things to do like airbending or taking a tour around the city?"

Korra chuckled. "Asami you don't know how much I would like to take a tour around the city, but I would rather be in school than stay here with those demons." Korra said scowling.

"Um Korra aren't air acolytes nice?" Bolin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no the acolytes are nice, it's the children they're evil in a human form." Korra stated earning confused looks from everyone.

"Oh you don't believe me wait here." Korra left leaving just Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

"Is Korra crazy? Kids are suppose to be cute not evil." Bolin said.

"She's probably not used to having kids around since there weren't any in the compound she grew up in. Bolin." Asami stated, defending her friend.

"Oh right I forgot." Bolin said laughing nervously.

A few moments later Korra came back with three other children behind her.

"Uh Korra who are they?" Mako asked looking at the children behind the Avatar.

"Guys this is Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora. MONKEYFEATHERS!" When Korra said the word money feathers the three kids sprinted towards the three teenagers.

Ikki made her way to Bolin while Meelo went to Asami and Jinora went towards Mako.

"Hi I'm Ikki. You must be Nolin. You know Korra talks a lot about you Nolin. Did you know that Korra likes your brother more than a friend. Ah dang don't tell her I said that. When she came home from school today she was saying bad words about your brother and someone named Salami. That's a funny name. Hey Nolin are you single because maybe once I get older you can buy me a unicorn and we can ride on it to a magical castle made of sugar and a fountain spraying out leeche juice."

"Whoa whoa slow down there kid. First of all my name is Bolin. Second of all it's Asami not Salami. And third Korra likes my brother no wonder she's been acting strange today at lunch around Asami and him. And don't tell anyone this but Mako talks about Korra in his sleep. I think he has dreams about her. You know what this means Ikki, we have to get them together. Even though I like Asami my brother acts different around Korra. He acts like himself." Bolin thought about what he just said and smiled at the thought of seeing his brother happy. _He deserves to be happy, _he thought.

"I'm in, it's time for operation Makorra." Ikki said smirking.

"Wait Makorra, what does that mean?" Bolin said looking at the seven year old.

"It's Mako's and Korra's name together. Duh. Even Meelo knows it."

_Now I feel Korra's pain, _Bolin thought.

LoK

_(Meanwhile at Asami's and Meelo's conversation)_

"Hey there, you're pretty can I have some of your hair so I can clone you?" Meelo asked trying to grab some of her hair.

"What is cloning even possible?" Asami asked picking up Meelo.

"No, but I'll do anything for you beautiful woman." Meelo said.

"Even if it means waiting 13 years." Meelo continued on.

"I'll keep that in mind." Asami said chuckling at the five year old.

_I feel your pain Korra._

LoK

_(Mako and Jinora)_

"So I heard you're a firebender, that's cool." Jinora said awkwardly.

"I guess. but not as cool as being one of the last airbenders." Mako said making Jinora smile.

"So Jinora do you like to read?" Mako asked looking at the ten year old airbender.

"Like to read is an understatement, I love to read. I have a total of 1,379 books, 29 scrolls, and 5 of Grandpa Aang's journal. But most of them won't fit most room so I keep them at daddy's library." Jinora stated.

Mako's jaw dropped. _Dang that kid's going places when she's older, _Mako thought to himself.

"So Mako do you like to read? Do you prefer fiction or nonfiction? Do you like romance novels? I like romance novels. There was this one book about this girl she came to this big city to follow her dreams-"

_Blah, blah, blah, _was all that Mako could think of.

_I wonder how Korra gets through this._

LoK

"Okay kids you guys go back to Tenzin now." Korra yelled.

"But Korra I was planning something with Bolin." Ikki complained.

"Yeah and I was telling Mako about this book I got last week." Jinora exclaimed.

"And I was planning my wedding with beautiful woman." Meelo said.

"Don't worry if you guys get lucky they might come by tomorrow. Now go." Korra said.

"Okay." was what they all said.

"So did you guys get what I meant by demons?" Korra asked smirking.

"Yes." They all said.

"And did you all feel my pain?"

"Yes."

"Okay bye guys. See ya at school on Monday." Korra said as they made there way to the stairs.

"Bye Kara." Bolin said as he winked at Korra. Korra rolled her eyes at his actions.

"Bye Korra don't forget I'll be here tomorrow for the shopping trip."

"Yes Asami, I didn't forget."

"Bye Mako." Korra said smirking.

"Goodbye Avatar Korra." Mako said winking at Korra causing her to blush.

_Today was fun, _Korra thought as she watched her friends leave.

**Yay another chapter well done. If I do say so myself. So I know I skipped ahead for the shopping trip. I just didn't feel like writing more chapters about boring school and wanted to get to the good stuff. **

**Ok questions to ask:**

**1.) What are Bolin and Ikki's plan?**

**2.) Are Mako and Korra going to get some alone time? (wink-wink)**

**3.) Are Asami and Mako going to have another fight?**

**Thanks for reading and review! I'll be sure to update tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

The real world

_Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, then you must forget the rules and play by your heart._

_Dear Diary, _

_I BLEW IT. BIG TIME. It's been less than a week and my friends already know my secret. They better keep their mouths shut or I'll blast them all the way to Ba Sing Se. And by "they" I mean Bolin. Tenzin would probably blow up literally if he found out._

_Speaking of Bolin, I found out that Mako and Asami are a couple. Well according to Bolin they break up and make up constantly. And they're totally a PDA kind of couple. Today I actually saw Mako laugh and smile! He does have a heart! _

_Asami and I have that oh so special shopping trip tomorrow. I'm actually excited for it. I acquired a couple hundred yuans from Pema, but there was a catch, I have to baby-sit those demons next weekend. Well at least it's worth it. _

_I'm actually doing really good at school. I've been getting straight A's on every graded assignment we had this week. I've even been asked to tutor someone. At first I denied the request, but I'm the avatar a little tutoring wouldn't hurt. I don't know who I'm tutoring yet but I'll find out on Monday._

_Well I need to get some shut eye._

_See ya,_

_Korra_

LoK

"Korra. Korra wake up!" Ikki yelled on top of Korra.

"Huh. What time is it?" Korra said as she rose making the seven year old fall on the other side of the bed.

"10 o'clock sharp." Ikki said pointing at the clock.

"10 o'clock. Shit that is not good. I'm going to be late." Korra said as she opened her wardrobe.

"Korra, daddy said not to use that word in the house." Ikki said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Damn it what will it take you to keep your mouth shut Ikki?" Korra said looking at the young girl.

"Well there is the new Pretty Princess doll house I wanted but mommy said she'll get it for my birthday, but I can't wait 6 months." Ikki said pouting.

"Deal. Now scram Ikki, I have to get dressed." Korra said pushing Ikki outside of her room.

Outside the door. Ikki was snickering.

"Sucker. I can't believe she felt for that. Daddy never told her that. It looks like Princess Sparkly Plums is getting a new home." Ikki said as she was walking out of the girl's dormitories.

(_Back in Korra's room)_

"Damn it! What are you suppose to wear when you're going shopping!" Korra yelled as she fell back in her bed.

_Maybe I should check the weather first,_ she thought to herself.

Korra turned over to the radio and changed the channel looking for the weather forecast.

"Good morning citizens of Republic City. Better grab your jackets folks because it's going to be 30 degrees with cloudy skies today.

_Wow it's going to be a fun shopping trip when it's completely dull outside, _she thought sarcastically. Korra rose from her bed and went back to her opened wardrobe. She picked put a black shirt with a navy blue trench coat with gold buttons on the outside, matching navy blue leggings, and black suede boots.

_I look like a spy, but this'll do, _she thought looking at herself in the mirror. Korra's phone vibrated and she read a new text from Asami.

_Korra what's taking you so long? I've been waiting here forever!_

Korra grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"Korra honey don't you want breakfast?" Pema asked Korra as she saw the teenager running towards the stairs.

"No, I'm good Pema. Asami and I will probably pick up some food later. Tell Tenzin I left." Korra yelled.

After minutes of running Korra saw Asami waiting by the steps and having Meelo give her company.

"So let me get this straight. You don't want to get married." Meelo asked the raven haired beauty.

"Yes." Asami replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Are you really sure?"

Korra feeling sympathy for the other girl interrupted.

"Meelo why don't you go back to the dining hall. I heard your mom made fruit tarts." Korra said to the younger boy.

"Oh fruit tarts! Don't worry my love we shall meet again!" Meelo said kissing Asami's hand.

Korra couldn't help but laugh at Meelo's actions. Asami scowled.

"Let's just go." Asami said flipping her hair heading down the steps.

_(At the shopping district.)_

"Hey Korra let's go here. This is my favorite store." Asami said pulling Korra into a large store filled with pink, pink, and pink.

"Uh Asami why is this place decorated with so much pink?" Korra asked looking at a frilly pink dress making a disgusted face.

Asami chuckled at he friend's actions. "Don't worry Korra it's ok if you don't like anything here. There are plenty of other stores you might like." Asami said in a cheerful tone.

"Fine. I'll try to cooperate." Korra said with a huff.

_(45 minutes later)_

"Asami are you done yet?" Korra asked sitting in a chair in the dressing room.

"Yeah almost." Asami said from the inside of the room.

"That's what you said 45 minutes ago." Korra whined.

"Ok I'm done." Asami said coming out of the dressing room. Korra's mouth was wide. She's never seen such a big pile of clothes. Asami had her arms filled up with pink clothes, shoes, and accessories.

"Uh Korra can you help me with this." Asami asked from the other side of the pile.

Korra laughed. "Sure." Korra picked some stuff off of the top into her arms.

"After your done paying **I'm **picking the next store." Korra said as they made there way to the cashier.

After Asami was done paying Korra suggested a store that sold leather clothing. (a Goth store)The store's appearance made Asami have a gagging face.

"Don't worry Asami there are plenty of other stores you might like." Korra said repeating what the other girl said before.

Korra ended up liking that store. She bought a cool leather jacket there.

"Korra promise me we won't **EVER** go back there again. There was this weird guy with tattoos all over his body, he looked like he wanted to eat me." Asami said rushing out of the store.

"Hey Korra are you hungry? We can go get some noodles." Asami asked looking at her friend.

As if on cue Korra's stomach growled. Which made both girls laugh.

"Sounds like a plan, but first I need to go to the toy store." Korra said earning a confused look from Asami. "I need to get the new Pretty Princess doll house. It's a long story."

_(After shopping trip)_

"Ugh that was the longest shopping trip ever." Korra groaned as she put the dozens of bags on the floor, near her bed. She was about to change into her sleeping wear when she heard her phone vibrate. It was a new text from Bolin.

_Hey Korra how was the shopping trip?_

Korra rolled her eyes and replied.

**Glamorous!**

_Let me guess Asami took you to Pretty In Pink?_

Korra was surprised that Bolin knew. And asked him:

**Yep, how do u know?**

_I went shopping with Asami once. Not my best idea._

Korra laughed.

_Hey Korra you want to do something today?_

**Now as in right now? Bolin it's almost eleven! **

_Come on Korra. You're young. I'm young. Let's go do something irresponsible!_

Korra thought the idea through. _An opportunity like this comes once in a lifetime,_ she thought.

**Sure why not.**

_That's the spirit. Meet me by the Pro Bending Arena now._

_**Ok. See ya there!**_

Korra quickly put on a pair of jeans, a gray shirt, a white jacket, and her black converse and headed out the door. Korra made sure not to wake anyone up and tiptoed quietly to the end of the dormitories and ran down to the ferry. The ride to the Arena was short. She quickly spotted Bolin as ran towards him.

"Hey Bolin. Why meet at the arena?" Korra asked looking at him skeptically.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I lived here?" Bolin asked.

"What! You live here? How come you never told me that?" Korra asked.

"Well I forgot let's talk about that later. Why don't we walk around town?" Bolin asked.

"Okay." Korra replied.

A walk turned out to be Korra and Bolin walking into a bar and having shots.

"So K… Korra I heard you like my brother. I bet you want to date him." A drunk Bolin said.

"You're crazy Nolin. I wouldn't date Mako if the world was taken over by apes. And we were the last two people with opposable thumbs." Korra said swaying on her seat.

"Why does everyone call me Nolin?" Bolin exclaimed. "I have feelings too you know."

"Back to the subject. Screw Mako, he's a douche. He and Asami can go fuck themselves for all I care." Korra said not realizing what she just said.

Korra was about to take another shot, but a hand grabbed her wrist. "I think you had enough." The voice said. Korra recognized the voice.

"Mako?" Korra asked.

"Hey Mako come join the party." Bolin said before passing out on the floor. Mako sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What are you guys fucking retarded? Why would you go out and drink?" Mako asked picking up Korra and dragging Bolin out of the bar.

"If I say yes will you get mad?" Korra asked smiling at Mako. But Mako just rolled his eyes.

"I'm fucking drunk bitches!" Korra yelled into the air.

"Korra shut up. The police will hear and I don't plan on spending the rest of my weekend in jail. Let's get you back to Air Temple Island." Mako said.

Everything after that was a blur to Korra.

**So what'd you guys think? I want your honest opinions, no need to sugarcoat it. Review and I'll be sure to update tomorrow or Wednesday!**

**~Paige~**


	7. Chapter 7

The real world

_A person who truly loves you, is someone who sees the pain in your eyes when everyone else believes the smile on your face._

Korra groggily woke up. She had a major headache, and felt the urge to puke. She got off the bed and noticed something.

"Huh, this isn't my room. Where the heck am I?" Korra said looking around the room. She opened the door and looked around. There were stairs that lead to the downstairs. She cautiously walked down the flight of stairs. Careful to not fall or trip, because she was still in her hangover state. When she reached the bottom sapphire eyes met familiar golden ones.

"Mako, where am I?" Korra asked looking frantically around the room.

"We're at my place. I was about to take you back to the island, but I couldn't take you back there in your drunk state." Mako said shrugging.

"What? Does Tenzin know? I should call him. Where's the phone?" Korra asked.

"Don't worry I called him last night and said you were sleeping over at Asami's place." Mako said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, thank the spirits." Korra said sighing. "Nice place you got here." Korra said looking around the tiny apartment.

"It's not much, but it's still something." Mako said going into the tiny kitchen pouring a cup of tea.

"Here drink this. It'll help you feel better." Mako said handing the cup over to Korra.

"Thanks." Korra said taking a sip of the tea. "Hey Mako, I want to thank you for everything. I know we had a rough start, but I would like for us to be friends." Korra said looking over at Mako.

Mako sighed and turned around. "I would like that." Mako said smiling. Korra couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to Mako and hugged him and to her surprise he hugged her back. Korra was the first to pull out of their embrace. Korra turned away blushing.

"So," Korra began, "are we good?" Korra asked hugging herself.

Mako awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and spoke.

"Yeah. We are." Mako said looking at Korra.

"So Korra, do you really think I'm a douche?" Mako asked smirking.

"What! I never said you're a douche!" Korra exclaimed.

Korra's expression made Mako chuckle. "You said a lot of things last night. Remember this? 'I'm fucking drunk bitches!'" Mako said imitating a drunk Korra.

"Hey I don't talk like that!" Korra said in between laughs. A rush a nausea went through Korra's body. "Hey Mako, where's the bathroom?" Korra asked clutching her stomach.

"Right over there why-" Mako was cut off by Korra running into the bathroom and slamming the door. Mako chuckled when he heard Korra exclaim.

"Spirits I don't remember eating all that food!"

Korra stepped out of the bathroom and saw Bolin coming down the stairs.

"Where the fuck am I? What's with all the noise?" Bolin said clumsily going down the stairs.

"Bolin you're home." Mako said rolling his eyes at his brother's questions.

"Wow it's a new record. You guys have been in a room for more five seconds and no fighting." Bolin said looking at Mako and Korra.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"Eh. All I know is that I have to puke, really bad." Bolin said rushing into the bathroom.

"Well I guess I should be getting back to the island." Korra said nervously. "See you at school. Bye Bolin." Korra said walking out the door.

"Bye Korra." Mako yelled. Korra couldn't help but smile.

_(Lazy time skip. Monday at Air Temple Island.)_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BANG!

Korra slammed her alarm clock as she got up. _Ugh I'm so not a Monday person, _Korra thought as she got up from her bed. She opened up her dresser filled with new clothes that she bought from shopping with Asami and picked out a mid armed lacy red dress with a brown belt at the middle and red opened toed heels. She lightly curled her hair. And went down to the dining hall.

"Good morning Korra." Tenzin said reading the news paper.

"Good morning Master Tenzin." Korra said taking a seat across from her master.

"So Korra I was thinking and I don't really do this often well only because Pema made me do it." Tenzin said muttering the last part.

"Maybe I should get you a car today, because you seemed to excel in your school studies." Tenzin said putting the newspaper down.

"What a car! My very own car. Well it's about time." Korra exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Wait before I get ahead of myself. Do you know how to drive?" Tenzin said looking at the young teen.

"Of course I do Tenzin, why else would I have a driver's license. Asami let me drive her Lexus tons of times." Korra said rolling her eyes as she sat back down.

"Very well I guess you earned it." Tenzin said sighing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Tenzin. I promise not to destroy the city while driving." Korra said hugging her master.

"Ok Korra. Please let me down now." Tenzin said gasping for air.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Got to go Tenzin. See ya." Korra said running out of the door.

"That teenager is going to be the death of me." Tenzin said as Pema came out of the kitchen.

"Don't be so uptight Tenzin." Pema said kissing her husband's cheek.

_(At school.)_

"Hey Kara, wait up." Bolin said jogging to keep up with her.

"Oh, hey Bolin." Korra said as they walked into the school.

"Hey Kara I wanted to apologize for taking you to that bar." Bolin said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it Bolin. It's fine." Korra said trying to reassure her friend.

"No it's not. I shouldn't be taking you out to bars, especially if you're the Avatar." Bolin said.

"Bolin seriously it's ok. Even the Avatar has to have some fun. You only live once." Korra said sarcastically.

"I guess you're right. So what are you up to today?" Bolin asked. _Operation Makorra in progress. I can't believe how easy it was to get Mako a tutor, _Bolin thought to himself.

"Oh nothing really, just car shopping!" Korra exclaimed.

"What? You're getting a new car? That's great!" Bolin said.

"Yeah Tenzin thought I deserved one. Well I got to get going Bo or I'll be late for AP Calculus." Korra said heading towards the east wing.

"Well bye, see ya at lunch." Bolin yelled.

After fifth period Korra was called back to her World History teacher to find out who she was going to tutor. _Gee I hope it's not one of those perverted football players,_ Korra thought as she walked into the classroom.

"Ah Miss Suzuki hold on a minute I'm still waiting for the student you will be tutoring." Miss Yao said sitting in her chair.

"Ah there he is. Miss Suzuki I want you to meet Mr. Yoshida." Miss Yao gestured for them to speak.

When Korra turned around she expected to meet some pervert that only stared at her ass, but not Mako.

"Mako?" Korra asked looking at him quizzically.

"Kara?" Mako said in the same tone.

"Well it seems like you two have already met. That's good. Now Miss Suzuki I want you to help Mr. Yoshida with the big chapter one test coming on up on Thursday." Miss Yao said looking at the two.

"Yes ma'am." Korra answered.

"Ok now you two may go to lunch. I heard they're having dumplings today." Miss Yao said smiling.

Korra left the classroom with Mako in tow.

"I'm suppose to tutor you?" Korra asked as they went inside the cafeteria.

"Hey I'll let you know I'm very fun to tutor." Mako said wagging his eyebrows.

Korra laughed as they sat down.

"Well it seems like you two are getting along." Asami said kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"Yeah we called it a truce." Korra said rolling her eyes.

"So Mako who's you're tutor?" Asami said looking at her boyfriend.

Korra and Mako eyed each other and Korra gestured for him to speak.

"Oh, you'll never guess who it is." Mako said.

"For the love of Agni just tell me already!" Asami exclaimed.

"It's Kara." Mako said looking at Korra. Asami turned and looked at Korra and smiled.

"Well at least I know it's someone I can trust." Asami said. "You know because of last time."

Bolin laughed before talking. "Yeah that was pretty funny." Bolin said. Asami glared at him and Korra remained confused.

"What happened last time Mako got tutored?" Korra asked.

"Well this weird girl Mai Lynn had the biggest crush on Mako when we were dating and she was assigned to tutor him and when she came into Mako's apartment she wore this really slutty outfit and tried to seduce him." Asami said.

Bolin burst into laughter, but Asami kept glaring at the table. Mako sighed and hugged his girlfriend.

"Asami how many times do I have to tell you I didn't do anything with Mai Lynn. And besides Korra's our friend she wouldn't do that to you." Mako said.

Asami sighed. "I know she wouldn't.'

"And besides Asami, I don't think I own anything slutty." Korra said trying to make her friend feel better.

Asami chuckled. "Yeah I guess I have nothing to worry about." Asami said kissing her boyfriend on the lips. Korra turned away.

_Well I wonder how this tutoring thing will go, _Korra thought.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I been caught up with school shopping and stuff. But I'll make it up to you. I'm currently working on chapter 8 and here's a spoiler.**

**Mako and Korra get to know a lot about each other next chapter. And they might get hot and heavy during a tutoring session (wink-wink)**

**Well please review if you want and I'll be sure to update again!**


	8. Chapter 8

The real world

_Love who your heart wants, not what the eyes want. It hurts more when you have had that someone and you lost them._

"Ooh Tenzin how about this one." Korra said pointing to silver Porsche.

"No, how about this one." Tenzin said pointing to a station wagon. Korra pouted.

"Oh, come on Tenzin just get the girl the Porsche.

Tenzin sighed. "Very well, but you'll have to baby-sit for a month." Tenzin said.

"Okay. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much you guys!" Korra exclaimed hugging both Pema and Tenzin.

Pema chuckled and Tenzin just rolled his eyes. Korra pulled out her phone and texted Asami.

**Guess what? I got a new car!**

_Really what kind?_

**A Porsche.**

_That's great, but how did you convince Tenzin?_

**Oh, a girl has her ways, in other words Pema helped and I have to baby-sit for a month.**

_Oh, that sucks, but it's worth it._

**Got to go. TTYL!**

_K bye!_

"Wahoo! I got a new car!" Korra exclaimed as she got out her brand new car. After she ate she headed to the Pro Bending Arena to start her studying session with Mako.

She walked up the flight of stairs that led to their apartment.

"Mako you in here?" Korra asked looking for the firebender.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." She heard Mako yell from his bedroom.

Korra sat on the couch waiting for Mako. Bored she took out her notebook, textbook, pencil, and sheets of paper from her bag. She looked up and saw Mako coming down the stairs.

"Ugh finally, I thought I was going to sit here until the next apocalypse." Korra said sarcastically.

"Sorry I just had to take care of something." Mako said sitting next to her.

"Ok let's start. What I usually do is I take the questions from our notes and turn them into flashcards, you know one side is the question and the other is the answer. It helps a lot." Korra said as she pulled out a package of note cards. "Here I'll write the question and you write the answer. And then I'll quiz you." Korra said opening her notebook and writing down a question on the note card.

"So while we're doing this, can I ask what happened to your parents?" Korra asked handing Mako a note card she just finished.

Mako sighed. "They were mugged by a firebender and he killed them right in front of me. We lived on the streets until we were offered to live here."

"Mako I'm so sorry for what happened to you. Let me tell you this. You're parents would be proud of the young man you became over the years." Korra said smiling at him. Mako stared back at her and realized what a beautiful shade of blue her eyes were. Mako acted on impulse and leaned forward and kissed her. Korra was wide eyed and didn't react. Mako noticed her reaction and pulled back.

Mako cleared his throat. "Korra I'm so sorry I don't know what came-" Mako was cut off by Korra soft lips on his own. Mako recovered and kissed her back with the same amount of passion. Mako pulled Korra closer so that she was straddling him. Korra gasped when she felt Mako's tongue brush her bottom lip. Soon enough she opened her mouth and Mako's tongue darted in, which began a fight for dominance. Korra moaned into Mako's mouth. Korra opened her eyes and realized what they were doing. She pulled away and cleared her throat.

"We should get back to studying." Korra said as she got off of Mako's lap.

"Y-yeah I guess we should. Look Korra I'm sorry-" Mako said rubbing the back of his neck

"It's ok Mako I won't tell Asami." Korra said picking up a note card.

After the study session Korra left the apartment an went back to her car. Korra sighed as she got in. _That kiss was amazing, _Korra thought as she put the car in reverse and headed back to the island.

_(At the brother's apartment.)_

Mako and Korra didn't know, but Bolin and Ikki were hiding in Bolin's room. They watched the whole scene.

Ikki high-fived the earthbender. "Operation Makorra is a success. Now what about Asami isn't Mako going to leave her forever?" The young airbender asked.

"Don't worry we just have to get Mako and Korra closer and Asami will realize the romance that they share and break up with him." Bolin said ruffling the little girl's hair.

_(Air Temple Island. Some magical way Korra got her car on the island.)_

"Hey Jinora, you read a lot of romance novels right?" Korra shyly asked going into the air bender's room and closing the door behind her.

"Yeah I guess. Why?" Jinora asked closing her book.

"Well I need some guy advice." Korra said awkwardly rubbing her other arm.

"Oh, I guess I could help you. What's your problem?" Jinora asked patting a space next to her on her bed so that she could sit. The older girl sat down.

"Well don't laugh, but there's this guy." Korra started, but was cut of by Jinora.

"Does this guy happen to be the tall dreamy firebender boy that you talk to yourself about in your room?" Jinora asked smirking.

"What no, I mean yes. Anyway he's dating Asami and today while I was tutoring him he kissed me and I sort of kissed him back. So I don't know what to do. If I tell Asami she'll be crushed and if I don't tell her the guilt will eat me alive." Korra said pouting.

"Hmm it seems you got quite a problem. I say tell her the truth, if she really is your friend you should tell her. Sometimes Korra you have to face the consequences of your actions." Jinora said hugging Korra. Korra straightened up and stood up.

"You're right Jinora, Asami's my friend she deserves to know the truth. I'll tell her at school tomorrow." Korra said as she left the girl's room. Jinora sighed.

"There Ikki I did it. Now where's my 20 yuans?" Jinora said looking under the bed.

"Here. Bolin's going to like this." Ikki said as she handed her sister her money.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've gotten myself in quite a jiffy. First of all my bet friend's boyfriend kissed me and I betrayed her by kissing him back! Secondly I have to tell Asami and she has every right to be pissed at me. I can't help but feel my lips. His touch still lingers on my body._

"Korra please come down here." Pema's voice was calling through the door. Korra closed her book and put it back in the floor boards. She left her room and went to the dining room.

Korra went into the dining room and saw that everyone's faces were down, even the kid's.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked sitting down.

"Korra we have some bad news." Tenzin said looking gloomily at the young Avatar.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" Korra asked, eager to know what happened.

"Well it seems your parents are dead." Tenzin said. Korra's world came crashing down. For the first time in her life she was speechless. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"W - What? What happened?" Korra yelled tears bursting through her eyes.

"They were killed by Amon." Tenzin said.

"Who's Amon?" Korra asked, ready to kill him for killing her family.

"He's the leader of the Equalists. They're a group of nonbenders that dislike benders. He promises nonbenders equality. I'm guessing he somehow heard the Avatar was in town and killed your parents."

"They can't be dead. They can't be." Korra busted out crying in her seat. Pema went by her side and rubbed her back.

"Shh. Korra it's ok." Pema said. Korra cried until it turned dark. She returned to her room, not even bothering to finish her diary entry. She dreamed about memories of her parents and Amon killing him. She made a vow in her sleep that she would find Amon and kill him. Not once did she think about Mako and the kiss.

_(The next morning)_

Korra didn't feel like waking up. She wanted to stay asleep forever, but she knew she had to wake up eventually. She felt old, worn out, tired because of her the death of her parents, but she knew they would want her to be strong. She put on a gray hoodie, a navy blue tee shirt, skinny jeans, and black converses. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She didn't bother to perfect her hair and just put it into a messy bun.

Korra went down to the dining hall and ate her breakfast silently.

"Korra I noticed that you haven't been acting like yourself and I want you to know-" Tenzin was cut off by Korra.

"I want to learn airbending." Korra stated quickly.

"What?" Tenzin asked looking at the teen.

"I said I want to learn airbending. I want Amon to pay for what he did. I want to begin training." Korra stated finishing her food.

"Very well then. We will begin after school." Korra nodded, grabbed her things, and left.

_(At school)_

Korra remembered that she had to tell Asami. So she headed to the direction of her friends locker, but stopped because she heard yelling.

"You kissed her!" Asami's voice was ringing through the hallway.

"Asami if there's anyone to be mad at it's me not Korra." Mako said taking the blame.

"No! I'm mad at the both of you. How could you betray me like that. I knew it all along. Everything was fine until that ugly little water tribe girl came to this school. I only pretended to be her friend because Bo liked her! I knew I shouldn't have trusted her! I only felt bad for her because I knew she was going to be a loser." Asami said.

Korra had enough she left the hallway and went to her scheduled class. _Does Asami really feel that way about me, _she asked herself as she let tears fly.

Korra didn't feel like sitting by Bolin, Mako, and Asami today. _I've had enough drama already, _she thought as she ate an apple.

Bolin noticed Korra wasn't sitting by them, he looked around the cafeteria until he found her sitting by herself, reading a book. Bolin gestured for Mako and Asami to come follow him. Mako just stood up and followed and Asami rolled her eyes and glared at Mako's back.

"Hey Kara why aren't you sitting with us? And why are you crying?" Bolin asked gently wiping away the tears. Korra sniffled.

"I don't think I would've been welcomed." she said glaring at Asami. "And it's some family problems, you guys wouldn't care." Korra said.

'_You got that right'_ Asami muttered to herself as she snickered. Korra scowled a the richer girl.

"Come on Kara we're your friends. You can tell us." Bolin said putting a hand on Korra's shoulder. Korra stiffened before speaking.

"My parents were killed yesterday." Everyone gasped including Asami.

"Kara I didn't-" Bolin was cut off by Korra.

"Some guy named Amon killed them. He found out I was the Avatar somehow. But let me make things clear. I don't want anyone of you pretending to be my friend because you pity me. I want real friends not fakes." Korra said glaring at them and pushed out her chair and left the cafeteria.

Asami realized what she did. She made someone hurt because of her jealousy. She felt empathy for Korra and made a decision.

"I'm going to find Korra." Asami said leaving the two brothers alone.

_Where is she, _Asami asked herself.

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update for a while. Once again I was busy about school. I'm going back in about a month. But don't worry I'm not giving up on this story! Oh, and sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC, I'm not the best writer in the world.**

**I'll be sure to update ASAP! Review if you want! **


	9. Chapter 9

The real world

_Death ends a life, not a relationship_

_- Morrie Schwartz _

_Spirits, where the fuck is Korra, _Asami asked herself looking through the hallway for Korra. Asami opened the door of the girl's bathroom on the second floor and found Korra crying in the corner. Korra looked up at Asami and rolled her eyes.

"Look Korra I'm sorry-" Asami began, but was cut off by Korra.

"Why should you be sorry for a little ugly water tribe girl like me? Everything was fine until I came right?" Korra asked Asami in a bitter tone.

Everything made sense to Asami now. _Fuck she heard me. _"Korra I'm sorry I said that I was just angry of what you and Mako did. I want you to know everything I said wasn't true. Korra you're a beautiful, intelligent, brave, and the most amazing person I've ever known." Asami said walking over to Korra and crouching down to reach her level.

Korra sniffled. "Do you really think that Asami?" Korra said looking up at the nonbender.

"No, I know so." Asami stated hugging Korra.

"Oh, Asami I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible person. I'll ask Miss Yao if someone else will tutor Mako." Korra suggested. Asami sighed and sat down by Korra.

"No Korra it's fine. I think Mako and I should have a little break." Asami said.

"Oh no you can't break up because of me. What have I done?" Korra asked frowning. The other girl chuckled.

"Korra it's not your fault, but I really am sorry for your loss." Asami said looking at Korra.

"Thanks Asami I just can't believe they're actually dead." Korra said putting her head against the wall.

"It's going to be ok Korra. There are a ton of people who know what you're going through. Mako and Bolin lost there parents at six and eight. And I lost my mother too when I was young." Asami said looking down.

Korra felt empathy for the other girl. "What happened to your mother?" Korra asked.

"The Agni Kai triad broke into my home and killed her." Asami said clenching her fists.

Korra hugged the other girl. "I'm so sorry Asami. I'm sure your mother would be proud of you."

Asami looked up at the other girl and smiled. She wiped away her own tears and stood up. "Thank you. It means a lot. We should get going, lunch is almost over."

Korra got up and rubbed her eyes. She picked up her bag and followed Asami.

LoK

"There you guys are. Kara are you ok?" Bolin asked walking up to the two girls with Mako following behind.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me." Korra said waving her hand. "I'm sorry about what I said. I was taking out all my anger on you guys." Korra said shooting Mako and Bolin an apologetic look.

"Nah don't worry about it. Mako's done worse." Bolin said smiling at Mako. Mako glared at Bolin before looking at Korra. Korra looked back at Mako, but turned away blushing.

"Hey guys, I'm having my annual Back to School Pool Party tomorrow. You guys coming?" Asami asked looking at the three.

"Yeah. Of course we are Asami." Bolin said smiling.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Mako said rolling his eyes.

Asami glared. _I guess they're not taking their breakup well, _Korra thought to herself.

Asami looked at Korra for an answer. Korra sighed. "I don't know if Tenzin will let me. Things are going to be busy at the island, because of my parents death." Korra said looking down at her shoes.

Asami pouted. "Come on Korra. It's going to be the hottest party of the year. Everyone's going." Asami said. Korra gave up.

"Fine I'll persuade Tenzin to let me go." Korra said. Asami squealed and hugged her friend. Asami clapped her hands together.

"Great I'll see you all at the estate tomorrow. Don't forget to wear the right attire." Asami said while winking at Korra, making the water tribe beauty blush.

_(Air Temple Island. The day of the Party.)_

"Come on Tenzin please?" Korra pleaded following the airbender to the dining area.

Tenzin sighed. "For the last time Korra. No, we're going to the South Pole in three days." Tenzin stated sitting down. "Besides I've heard about the parties Miss Sato has thrown. The metalbending police had to come to two of the parties, because of underage drinking."

Korra pouted. "Come on Tenzin. You and I both know I won't drink."

Tenzin was about to answer again, but luckily Pema came just in time.

"Come on Tenzin. Let the girl have some fun. She's been working her butt off of school and airbending training. You only live once." Pema said rolling her eyes at her up tight husband.

"Fine, but as soon as you come back you have to meditate." Tenzin said.

"Wahoo! My first party ever! Thank you Tenzin." Korra yelled running back to the girl's dormitories.

Ikki and Jinora appeared out of nowhere and went into Korra's room.

"Hey Korra we heard your going to a pool party. Can we help?" Ikki asked smiling widely.

Korra sighed. "Ugh I guess so." Korra opened her dresser and pulled out a black one piece Speedo .

"What about this one?" Korra asked the two airbenders that were sitting crossed legged on her bed.

Jinora laughed hysterically while Ikki spoke.

"Spirits no Korra. That's something Gran - Gran would wear." Ikki said walking over by Korra who was scowling. Ikki looked through the dresser and pulled out a strapless blue one piece that had rips right below her breasts and across her stomach and has the string tied around into a neat bow at the right hip.**(The rips are designs. The swimsuit isn't ruined.)**

Korra laughed. "Yeah like I'll ever wear that." Korra said rolling her eyes.

Ikki pouted. "Come on Korra. You have a great figure. You got to show off you're ass." Ikki said trying to get Korra to go along, because it's apart of Operation Makorra.

"Ikki you can't swear." Korra said scolding the little girl.

"Just wear the dang swimsuit. It's almost time for you to go." Ikki said.

Korra looked at the clock. _She was right. It is almost time to go. Wait how does she know that? _Korra asked herself.

Korra raised an eyebrow at Ikki. "Hey Ikki how do you know what time the party is." Korra asked. Ikki tensed up coming up with a answer.

"It's all over the radio. Duh. Asami throws the hottest parties." Ikki said rolling her eyes. Korra nodded and told them to get out so she could change.

_Phew, that was a close one, _Ikki thought.

Korra changed into the swimsuit and put on a purple crop top and shorts to cover it up. She put on white strapped wedges and a pair of white aviator glasses. She headed out the door and told Pema she was leaving. She went into the garage and started the car and headed to Asami's estate.

_(At the estate.)_

Saying that the estate was huge was a **BIG **understatement. It looked bigger than Kyoshi Island. Korra parked her car somewhere near the entrance and noticed there were at least two hundred people here.

She went to the pool and nearly tripped over some guy laying on the ground.

"Hey watch it." The boy yelled.

"It's not my fault you were laying on the ground like a retarded platypus bear." Korra yelled back. Korra got a good look at him. He had black hair that looked like it's been gelled, honey eyes similar to Mako's, very adorable dimples, and a mix between a pink and pale skin tone. Korra recognized him.

"Iroh?" Korra asked looking at her childhood friend.

"Korra, is that you? What are you doing here." Iroh asked smiling at his friend.

"I could ask you the same thing, but Asami invited me here and I was looking for her." Korra said looking around for Asami.

"Now why is the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation doing here in Republic City." Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"Haven't you heard I wanted to get out of the palace and explore the world. So I came here and transferred to Republic City Junior and Senior High." Iroh said smirking back at Korra.

"There you are Korra. I see you've met Iroh." Asami said blushing slightly at the sight of him.

"Oh, yeah we were friends back in the South Pole." Korra said blanding, as if it was no big deal.

"Is it ok if I take Korra away for a second Iroh. We need to talk about girl stuff." Asami said holding Korra's arm.

Iroh raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Of course Miss Sato take all the time you need." He said before winking at Asami. Korra noticed Asami blush as she pulled them towards a gazebo and gestured Korra to sit down.

Asami sighed before talking. "So Korra I heard you like Mako." Asami asked grinning. Korra blushed. "What no I don't." Korra said blushing even more.

"Oh come on Korra. You can date him. I won't get mad. Besides I kind of have a crush on Iroh." Asami said.

"Wait, you don't mind if I date your ex boyfriend?" Korra asked, amused by the other girl's answer.

Asami rolled her eyes. "He's my ex and besides I see the way he looks at you when you're not looking, it's both cute and creepy." Asami said frowning. Korra giggled.

"So you and Iroh. Huh. You guys would be perfect for each other." Korra said smirking.

"What no, he's a prince. Why would he go for me?" Asami said looking down. Korra frowned at the other girl.

"Because you're beautiful, smart, and a badass driver. And I could tell he likes you too. He was totally flirting with you." Korra said. Asami smiled and lightened up at the comment.

"Come on let's go find Mako." Asami said giggling. Korra couldn't help, but roll her eyes.

_Some party, _she thought as they looked for the two brothers.

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I just want to say that I won't be updating for a least a week and a half. I'm going to Miami for vacation tomorrow, but if I can I'll try to update on the plane.**

**I also want to say thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I won't abandon it.**

**And I want to say good luck for everyone who's starting school or already started.**

**Please review if you have time!**

**~Paige~**


	10. Chapter 10

The real world

_The prettiest smile hide the deepest secrets. The prettiest eyes cried the most tears. And the kindest hearts have felt the most pain._

Asami practically dragged Korra along with her around the whole estate, looking for the two bending brothers.

"I give up I can't find them." Asami said sighing. Korra looked around and found Bolin by the snack bar scarfing down a slice of pizza. And Mako crossing his arms, waiting for his brother.

"Asami there they are!" Korra exclaimed to her friend. Asami's face lightened up at those words.

"I knew we should've checked the snack bar first." Asami said in a sarcastic tone. Korra rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her towards the two brothers.

"Hey Korra. Hey Asami, great party." Bolin said with a mouthful of food.

"More like great food." Korra mumbled to Mako, who laughed.

"So Bolin see any girls that catch your eye?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

Bolin looked around at the ocean of people and found a girl with brown eyes and black hair. Bolin put on a signature smile strutted forward to the girl.

Asami shook her head. "Bolin is such a player." Asami said laughing at Bolin who was making the girl laugh. Korra looked around and saw Iroh coming towards them. She smirked. "I spy a handsome firebender come this way." Korra said making Asami blush.

"Hello Miss Sato. Care to dance?" Iroh asked holding out a hand. Asami was blushing fiercely.

"Ok. Sure?" Asami said taking Iroh's hand. Iroh led them towards a crowd of people. Korra winked at the couple and made an Ok sign with her hand.

Korra cleared her throat awkwardly. "So? This is awkward." Korra said hugging herself.

Mako rubbed the back of his neck. "So uh you want to swim in the pool?" Mako asked slightly blushing.

"Sure." Korra said taking his hand and leading him towards the pool. She stripped of her clothing and shoes and put them into a neat pile on a chair. She turned around and saw Mako taking off his shirt, revealing his muscled chest. _Fuck. He's hot! _Korra thought to herself.

Mako saw Korra looking at him and smirked. "Well are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to swim?" Mako asked still smirking.

Korra rolled her eyes and jumped into the pool. "Waterbending bomb!" Korra yelled jumping into the pool, using her Waterbending to make a big splash. The rest of the people in the pool cheered.

"Are you coming or not Hothead?" Korra asked teasing Mako who was now soaking wet. Mako scowled before jumping in the pool.

Mako emerged from the water and smirked. "Well what do you rate that, Miss Avatar?" Mako asked. Korra tapped her index finger on her chin. "Hmmm maybe an 8.5." Korra said smiling, but Mako frowned.

"What? An 8.5 are you serious?" Mako asked. "Yeah you're right more like an 6.5." Korra said smirking and then laughing. Soon enough Mako was laughing too.

Korra felt a hand pulling on her hair. "What the hell was that?" Korra asked turning around, seeing that it was the same girl who commented about her hair.

Korra scowled. "I was just checking to see if it was real or not." The girl said smirking, but Korra scowled again. The girl looked behind Korra and saw Mako watching them both. "You're such a slut. First Bolin now Mako. Who's next the entire football team?" The girl exclaimed, making everyone look at them

Korra tried to hold it in. _Breathe in, breathe out, _she thought to herself.

"Oh my spirits! You got something on your face." Korra exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands.

The girl panicked and touched her face. "W-What is it?" The girl asked.

"Ugliness." Korra said smirking and turning back to Mako. Korra heard people go like "Burn" or cheer her on.

"Gees that girl has an ego the size of Ba Sing Se." Korra said rolling eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't burn her face off." Mako said sarcastically. Korra punched his elbow, hard. "Okay ok. I was kidding." Mako said putting his hands up.

"So, now what Miss Avatar?" Mako asked raising an eyebrow. Korra thought for a moment.

"How about we play Marco Polo?" Korra asked smiling.

"Uh we can't play Marco Polo with two people." Mako said. Korra pouted. He was right. An idea popped into her head.

"Wait here." Korra said. She water bended herself out of the people, ignoring the whistles and comments of her body. She looked at the people dancing and spotted Iroh and Asami talking near the snack table talking.

Korra eagerly walked to them and grabbed their wrists.

"Hey! Korra what gives?" Asami whined.

"Just shut up and you two get into the pool. Now." Korra ordered. They sighed and took off their clothes and got into the pool. Asami blushed at seeing Iroh's toned chest. Iroh noticed Asami blush and smirked. He splashed a big pile of water onto Asami.

Asami gasped and returned the favor. Beginning a water war.

Korra looked for Bolin and saw him making out with the same girl. She rolled her eyes and headed towards them. She grabbed Bolin's wrist and pulled him towards the pool.

Bolin pouted at Korra.

"Call me." Bolin said to the girl. The girl giggled and nodded.

"Come on lover boy get in the pool." Korra said jumping into the pool.

"Ugh fine." Bolin said taking off his shirt and getting into the pool.

"Ugh Korra why did you bring us here exactly?" Iroh asked swimming to Korra with Mako and Asami in tow.

"I wanted to play Marco Polo with Mako, but he refused to play unless we got more players." Korra said narrowing her eyes at Mako.

"Hey I did not refuse. You can't play Marco Polo with just two people!" Mako said glaring back at Korra.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So Bolin your it. Game on!" Korra said. As soon as she said "Game on" the other three headed separate ways around the pool.

Korra headed towards a group of people and tried to blend in.

"Marco!" Korra heard Bolin yell.

"Polo!" Mako, Korra, Asami, and Iroh yelled. Everyone in the crowd was staring at Korra.

"What? Mind your own business." Korra said as she tried to find a different spot.

"Marco!" Bolin yelled coming close to Mako.

"Polo!" They all yelled. Bolin got Mako and Mako was it.

Korra sighed.

"Move it fatso." Korra yelled as she shoved and pushed.

"Marco." Mako yelled.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Polo." Someone tapped Korra's shoulder. She turned around.

"What? Can't you see- Shit!" Korra yelled as she saw Mako smirking.

"I win." Mako said leaning down and kissed Korra, ignoring all the gasps. Korra recovered quickly and threw and hands around his neck, weaving her hands into his silky hair.

Korra was the fist to pull away. "So does this mean we're a couple?" Korra asked tilting her head and smiling. Mako smiled.

"Does this answer your question?" Mako asked grabbing Korra's waist and pulling her in for another kiss.

"Awesome." Korra replied when Mako pulled away.

_(Boring time skip into October. Mako and Korra are still together. Amon is coming out of the shadows. Monday Air Temple Island.)_

"Korra wake up. It's time for your training." Tenzin said shaking the sleeping Avatar.

"Mmm. Go away. Go away." Korra mumbled waving her arms in the air trying to scare Tenzin away. Tenzin sighed and blasted a gust of air at Korra. Korra sat up and glared at him, fixing her now even messier hair.

"Time to train before school." Tenzin said wagging his finger.

Korra groggily got out of her bed. "Stupid airbending. Stupid Amon. I hate Mondays." Korra said as Tenzin left her room. She dressed in her normal airbending clothes and made her way to the "death gates" as she would like to call it.

"Wahoo! I got it. See Tenzin that's what you get for doubting me! Ha!" Korra yelled as she made her way out of the spinning gates.

"Ha Ikki I told you. Where's my money?" Jinora asked smirking. Ikki pouted and gave her sister the money.

"I don't know if I should happy or sad that you guys betted on me." Korra said frowning. The two benders shrugged and went back to the temple.

Korra sighed and went back to her room. She quickly put on a cream colored lace camisole, a grey cardigan, super skinny jeans, and cream colored pumps with a bow attached on the straps. She curled her hair with a curling iron.

"Ow! Shit that hurts!" Korra yelled sucking her finger where she got burn. She applied some hairspray and put on her signature locket. She started wearing it more since the death of her parents.

_I miss you guys a lot,_ Korra thought to herself as she touched her locket. She looked at her clock that read 7:15.

"Shit. I'm going to be late." Korra said as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She passed Pema outside as she headed towards the garage.

"Korra honey aren't you going to eat?" Pema yelled after her.

"I'll get something to eat at school. I'm late." Korra said pulling out of the garage.

_(At school.)_

Korra parked her car in the parking lot and went into the entrance of the school.

"Hey Korra." Asami greeted walking hand in hand with Iroh. The two had started dating after the party.

"Hey guys." Korra said walking with them.

"Hey Iroh it's time!" Aria yelled from the office.

"I'm coming Aria. Bye sweetie. Bye Korra." Iroh said going into the office.

"Wow he's been really busy with student council." Korra said as she and Asami walked down the hall.

Asami sighed. "Yeah, but dating the crown prince and student body president does have some perks." Asami said smirking.

Korra faked gagged. "Don't even mention it." Korra said. Asami laughed at Korra's reaction.

"Well I got to go. I don't want to be late for homeroom. You and Mako don't do anything inappropriate." Asami said winking. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha very funny. Bye Fire Lady Asami." Korra said bowing. Asami rolled her eyes and joined her laughing friend.

Korra went to her locker and pulled put her first period books. A pair of hands covered her eyes. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey hothead. Are you excited for our date tonight?" Korra said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Mmm. How could I not be excited for our one month anniversary? Are you sure the almighty Tenzin is going to let you go." Mako asked wrapping his arms around Korra's waist.

"Well it took a lot of convincing and we probably can't go on another date for months, but it's worth it." Korra said kissing him. Mako kissed her back with the same intensity. Korra pulled away as she heard someone clear their throat.

"Miss Suzuki, Mr. Yoshida there will be no public display of affection showed in this school. I expect better from an honor's student Miss Suzuki." Principle Noatak said.

Korra sighed. "Yes sir." Korra said rolling her eyes. As soon as he left she and Mako laughed.

"Well I got to go to homeroom. See you at lunch?" Korra asked in front of the door.

"Of course." Mako replied pecking her lips and heading to his class.

_(After fifth period.)_

"Wahoo! Forty-five out of forty-five. Tenzin's going to love this!" Korra squealed looking at her trigonometry test.

She put her books back in her locker and headed to the cafeteria. She sat down at her usual table and started eating her grapes. Asami came in and sat across from her.

"So Korra did Mako ask you to the Fall Formal yet?" Asami asked opening her water bottle.

"No, but that was so sweet that Iroh asked you over the speakerphone." Korra said remembering hearing Iroh ask Asami to the Formal during the morning announcements.

"I'm sure he'll ask you. And when he does were going dress shopping ASAP." Asami said smiling.

Korra smiled back. _I hope so, _Korra thought to himself.

**Hey guys! I originally made this chapter on the plane and finished right now! I hoped you enjoyed this one.**

**Ok let me clarify some things, so it'll be less confusing.**

**1.) Mako and Korra started dating after the party.**

**2.) Iroh and Asami are now a couple.**

**3.) Bolin is still single.**

**4.) Korra accomplished finishing the spinning gates. So now she's looking for revenge on Amon.**

**5.) This is a one month time skip into the Fall.**

**I'll try to update again, if my mom doesn't nag me about using my laptop too much, but don't worry as soon as I get back I'll update like crazy!**

**It would make my day if you guys reviewed!**


	11. Chapter 11

The real world

_There is hell in hello and good in goodbye. That is why you shouldn't be afraid of the goodbye, but be careful of the hello._

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm scared. Somewhere out in this gigantic city is a man. Not just any man, but a monster. He took everything from me. And the next thing on his list is my bending. I don't have a plan to get revenge on Amon. Mako thinks it's just because I'm still depressed about my parents death, but it's not. I'm terrified of the things he __could__ do to me, Tenzin, Pema, the children, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and everyone. What kind of Avatar am I?_

_Sometimes I wish I didn't have a soul. I wish that I didn't have anyone that cares about me. All I bring to people is hurt and despair. But we all know that won't happen._

_I don't know why I wrote that._

_I have so many things to think about. My date with Mako, airbending, school, the formal, a bunch of shit that __normal__ teenagers worry about. But last time I checked I am not your __average__ teen._

_Most girls worry about hair, makeup, boys, clothes, and all that stuff. I on the other hand have to worry about my Avatar priorities. And for the icing on the cake I'm having these weird dreams._

_I'm in this dark room, there's no one else there. I keep screaming for help, but I only hear laughter, __his__ laughter. Then the scene changes. I'm at the compound and so are Mako, Bolin, and Asami. I try to ask them what they're doing there, but I can't speak. Then he comes and he takes Mako and Bolin's bending. I try to move, but it's like my feet are attached to the ground. Then I wake up screaming and Tenzin and Pema walk into the room worried._

_The only person that knows about these dreams is Mako. He says that he'll be there for me. But I don't want him to be. I'm scared that if I care too much he'll come and rip the emotions right out of my body._

_I have to go it's time for me to get ready._

_Love,_

_Korra._

Korra stopped writing. She stared at the last line she had written and shook her head, pen hovering over the small book with the blue velvet cover. She put her diary back into it's place, which was under a loose floorboard near her nightstand.

Korra got off her bed and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. She stripped of her clothes and got into the shower. Korra loved the feeling of her natural element on her body. Water made her feel like she's home. After she was done she put on her fluffy blue bathrobe that Pema bought her and wrapped a clean towel around her wet hair.

Korra got out of the bathroom and went to the white vanity across from her dresser. Though she never once used it she thought it would be useful for a special event.

She sat down on the padded white seat and took off her towel. She looked at her reflection, she was flawless. No single hair out of place. Even though she wasn't a big fan of make up she decided to use a little bit of eye shadow and mascara. She carefully plucked her eyebrows to get that perfect arch.

When she was finished she looked at her reflection once again. She was perfect just like her bending.

Her parents liked to describe her as an overachiever, but she simply stated that she liked everything she does to be perfect.

She overlooked her flaws. She wasn't insecure, she just didn't care what people thought of her.

Korra sighed and got up. She went back into the bathroom and dried her hair using a hairdryer. Once finished she went to her closet and went through the various dresses Pema bought her. She remembered Asami chattering nonstop about going dress shopping this week for the formal. She laughed at Asami and took her offer.

Korra chuckled at the memory and picked out a white laced dress with two straps at the top and went up to about her knees. She dress itself looked pure, something Korra wished she could be. Korra picked out matching white platform pumps with a cute little bow on the top. She changed into her outfit and went back into the bathroom.

She curled her hair and brushed through it wanting it to be more wavy. She put on her signature locket and applied a bit of lipstick and puckered her lips. She grabbed a white clutch with little studs on the front and waited by the docks for her boyfriend.

About five minutes late the ferry arrived with a formal looking Mako smiling. Mako held out his hand for Korra and she grabbed it getting on the ferry.

"You look beautiful." Mako said kissing Korra's hand.

Korra blushed. "You look great too." Korra said wrapping her hands around Mako's right arm.

"So where are we heading?" Korra said as they got off the ferry.

"Kuang's." Mako said as he went to his car parked right by the entrance of the arena.

This was the first time Korra's ever seen Mako's car. For living only with his brother and his pet fire ferret they were loaded. He drives a black CL600 Coupe. Korra was in awe this car had to be at least 100 grand. Mako opened the car door for Korra.

"What a gentleman. Thank you." Korra said as she got in the passengers seat.

"Wow Mako this is a nice car. Not to be rude, but where did you get the money for this?" Korra said looking at the inside of the car.

Mako chuckled. "When my parents died Bo and I got an inheritance, but I could only use it when I turned 18 which was a couple months ago." Mako explained driving to the restaurant.

"Hey Mako can you turn on the radio?" Korra asked smiling.

"Sure." Mako said holding the stirring wheel with his left arm and used his right to turn the radio on.

"Oh, I love this song!" Korra said humming to the tune of the song.

Mako smirked. "I never thought of you as a rap lover." Korra rolled her eyes.

"Come on Mako sing with me." Korra pleaded

_I like crazy, foolish, stupid_

_Party going wild, fist pumping_

_Music, I might lose it_

_Blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it_

_I don't care the night, she don't care we like_

_Almost dared the right five_

_Ready to get popping, ain't no surprise_

_Take me so high, jumping no doubts Surfing the crowd_

_Oooh_

_Said I gotta be the man_

_When they heading my van, might check one too_

_Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose _

_Lose_

_After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow_

_Gotta break loose cause that's the motto_

_Club shuts down, I heard you're super models_

"That's more like it Mako." Korra teased.

Mako laughed. "Hey we're here." Mako said as he got out of the car and opened the door for Korra.

He gave the keys to the valet and wrapped his arm around Korra's waist.

They walked inside and was greeted by the aroma of foods, cigarettes, cheap smelling perfume, and Clorox.

"Good evening Sir." The host said from his podium.

"Um reservation for Yoshida." Mako said. The host typed some words into the computer and gestured for the couple to follow.

"Right this way Sir."

Mako and Korra followed the small man through the many tables and booths filled with the snobby upper class.

"Here you go." The host said.

"Your waiter will be here to take your drinks." The host said as he went back.

Korra sat down and looked around. She had to admit this place was pretty snazzy. The looked at the dancing couples on the floor and got an idea.

"Hey Mako let's dance." Korra suggested smiling.

"Uh no I don't dance." Mako said.

Korra frowned and then pouted. "Mako come on there's a first time for anything."

Mako sighed. "Fine."

"Yay." Korra squealed as she grabbed her boyfriend's wrist and dragged him towards the dance floor. As soon as they got there the music stopped and played a tango song.

"Korra can you even dance?" Mako asked smirking.

"Come and see." Korra instructed as she put her left hand on Mako's right shoulder and held his left hand in her right. Mako grabbed Korra's waist and gripped her hand.

Korra felt alive, she never had this feeling before, well except for when she bended. She felt like the music spoke to her. Silly right?

Mako pulled Korra closer so that they were chest to chest. Korra pulled away and smirked at her boyfriend's impulsiveness. Mako spun Korra and pulled her back so that they were back to facing each other.

"You're good." Korra said panting as she and Mako kept dancing.

"I learned from the best." Mako said dipping Korra really low that required flexibility that only a bender had.

"Who?" Korra asked as she got back up.

"My mother. I remember she would make Bo and me go take ballroom dancing. And Bo cried when I accidentally stepped on his foot.

Korra laughed. She wrapped her left leg behind Mako's legs and wrapped her left arm around his shoulders for more support as she lifted her right leg straight off the ground, indicating the dance was over.

Korra put her legs down and blushed when she noticed they had an audience. Everyone clapped and Mako bowed to the crowd as she curtsied.

"Wow. That was fun." Mako said sitting back down.

"I know. You pulled some great moves out there Mr. Hat Trick." Korra said as she adjusted herself on her chair.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but what would you like to drink?" The waitress asked pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Um I'll have jasmine tea please." Korra asked.

"Me too." Mako said

"I'll be right back with your drinks. Here's the menu." The waitress said handing them the menu.

"Thank you." They both said simultaneously.

Mako and Korra ordered their food and ate in silence.

"Do you want desert?" Mako asked taking a sip of his tea.

"I don't see why not." Korra said smiling.

The ordered fondue and the waiter brought the pot to their table.

Korra dipped a strawberry into the chocolate and took a bite and nearly gagged.

"You call that fondue? It's more like fondon't, it tasted bitter like coffee." Korra yelled spitting the food into the napkin.

"Korra calm down. Just don't eat it." Mako said putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

Korra narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you tell me to calm down. I'm gonna have a word with this chef." Korra said excusing herself from the table to go find the kitchen.

**(10 minutes later.)**

"I'm sorry Mako. I ruined our anniversary." Korra apologized getting into the car.

"Don't fuss about it. I found it very entertaining when you bended the chocolate into the chef's face." Mako said chuckling.

Korra lightly punched him in the arm. "Yeah, but that got us kicked out and banned from the restaurant."

"Eh the food was bad anyway." Mako said smirking. Korra sighed. "But our date isn't over yet." Mako said.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Mako?" She asked. "Where are you taking me."

Mako smirked you'll see.

About five minutes later Mako drove to the park. He parked by a tree and opened the door for Korra.

"Wow the full moon is beautiful." Korra said looking at the first waterbender up in the sky.

"Come here." Mako said taking Korra's hand and dragged her to a cherry blossom tree.

Mako got down on one knee and pulled something inside of his jacket.

"Korra I know we didn't get off on the right foot and I realized that you're very special to me and I never want to leave you. I want you to know that I would love you even if you're not the Avatar." Mako began. Korra was shocked.

"No, no, no. Mako we're too young to get married, don't get me wrong I love you, but I'm not ready for marriage." Korra said shaking her arms frantically.

Mako frowned. "Korra I wasn't finished yet." Mako pulled out a red rose from his tux and handed it to Korra.

"Korra will you go to the Fall Formal with me?" Mako asked. Korra was in tears. It was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for her.

"It took you that long to ask." Korra asked smirking.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is dummy. Now kiss me you idiot." Korra said. Mako got up and wiped away her tears. He picked up Korra and spun her around. He set her back down and kissed her passionately.

The kiss was slow and full of love, desire, and happiness. They completed each other.

Korra was the first to pull away. She stroked Mako's cheek with her hand.

"Mako you captivate me and I love you so much. I want my future with and only with you."

Mako was smiling. "I love you too Korra. Happy anniversary." Mako said as he kissed her again.

When Korra got back to the island. She went into her room and sniffed the rose before putting it onto her vanity. She took out her diary and wrote a new entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I was wrong. So wrong. I want Mako to be there for me, his love is like my drug. And I love him for it. They say._

"_The fist time you fall in love.. It changes your life forever. And no matter how hard you try it never goes away."_

_I know it's cheesy, but I truly do love him with all my heart and soul. I'm so excited for the dance now!_

_Love,_

_Korra_

**(Equalist Hideout)**

"Did you get the disguises?" The masked man asked.

"Yes the airships are ready to take off." The Lieutenant said.

"Good we'll need all the chi blockers we can get. We're going into a school of benders."

"Yes Sir." Lieutenant saluted.

"I'm coming for you young Avatar." The masked man said.

**Ooh Amon's planning something that involves the school. So I started adding Makorra fluffiness during the end and it looks Operation Makorra is a success!**

**Please review if you want!**

**~Paige~**


End file.
